Past Present Future
by GoldenEmeralds17
Summary: When surprises went the wrong direction and everything gets messed up. What would Bella do when the boy she used to love walks into her life again and she was forced to work alongside her exes? Were the three years spent apart enough to clear their heads? [All Human]
1. The New Neighbor

**A/N: This story was written quite some time ago, and I just recently pulled it back out. I apologize for any grammatical errors that I missed while skimming through the whole story again or if some parts seem a little too childish. Putting that aside, ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of the characters in the story. Boo :(**

* * *

1. NEW NEIGHBOR

"They're moving boxes out of the truck. I see Edward. He's wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt and black jeans. He's carrying the boxes into the house."

"Alice, stop your unnecessary commentary. I honestly don't care." I sighed.

She giggled. "I know. I was just on the lookout for Hoe-di," she laughed at her own joke.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt he's still with that skank."

"You spoke too soon," she muttered, peeking out the window again.

"What? Really? Are they moving in together or something? What the hell."

"Whoa, for someone who don't care, you-"

I cut her off with a mumbled "Shut up," and crossed my arms.

I know I can't hide forever. They're going to come – HA! – And get to know the neighbors at some point of time. Maybe I could poison some cookies and give it to them. Or some pills so Edward can't get his shit up anymore.

From Alice's glare, I know that she knew I was thinking of some shit in my head.

Alice and I had been best friends since high school. We went to college together and proceeded to living together. She knew everything about me - all my secrets and pasts, and I knew everything about her. Sometimes, I think she knew too much about me that she could read what's in my mind.

"I know you hate him but I'm pretty sure nobody deserves whatever you're planning." Alice said with narrowed eyes.

Then there was a knock on the door. What the hell. It's a little too early for them to do that isn't it?

"You take care of them." I quickly said and get up to hide in my room but Alice wasn't having that.

"No way! We're doing this together." She shook her head.

"I can't face him, Al"

"You had run from it for more than three years, of course you can."

I was about to argue when she pulled that irresistible pout of hers. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

She literally skipped to the door to open it while I stayed back, hidden from their view.

"Hey g- Edward. Where's Heidi?" Alice greeted.

"Alice? Wow, I didn't expect you to be here. You look great. How did- Heidi's moving away to New York, so she's gone now." He sounded relieved.

"Oh, um, come on in."

I held my breath as the sound of footsteps became louder and closer to me.

"Awesome house," Edward complimented.

The house was pretty awesome. Alice and I enjoy video games just as much as any guys do so we set up an entertainment room with a wide plasma TV and beanbag couches. The room was air-conditioned and painted black, with glass doors. It's the first room you'll see just as you step into the house. The kitchen was painted red, with red tables and chairs, stainless steel utensils and pots, an average fridge. So it was all red except for the ceilings and floors. The living room was painted a soft grey with comfy black couches and an oval coffee table. We had fixed the flat screen onto the wall with speakers at its side. There are even more awesomeness to the house, it would take the whole day to explain every single area.

"Yeah, thanks. I live with a friend." Alice said that as they turned to the living room and Edward spotted me. His eyes widened and he looked down.

"Hey Edward!" I said with exaggerated excitement. He noticed because he grimaced.

"Bella," He said looking up for a second before looking away again.

"Have a seat; we have lots of catching up to do." Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"I should go meet the other neighbors." He said quietly.

"Stay, there are not many people you can meet anyway. The Biers family is always out, the Denali's parents are forever busy and their daughter is an attention seeking whore," I raised my eyebrows. "And the others are just some old folks." I shrugged.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his messy copper hair. "Fine."

"So what have you been doing after high school?" Alice asked and I almost snorted out loud.

"Um, I went to college, got a degree and became a music teacher. I set up my own company where you can get musical instruments or music-related books, and get lessons from me. It's pretty successful and they're demanding me to set-up my store here so I asked my friend who was in need of a job to handle the old one while I worked the new one. I'm still hiring someone to help me, though."

Well, shit…

"That's great! Bella needs a job, she can work for you." Alice offered. Without even asking me first. Humph, some friend.

"I've already got a job, Alice." I almost whined.

"You're talking about your writing job? You need a more stable job, Bella."

"How much does it pay?" I asked Edward, a little bit bitchily, if I must say.

"Um, does $7.50 per hour sound good to you?"

I just nodded.

"That's great," Alice was still chirping excitedly. Seriously, where does this pixie get her energy? "Anyway, Bella had majored in English. Maybe she could write an article on your music store and advertise your stuff or whatever."

Edward nodded. "That's a great bargain. I might even raise her pay." Edward smiled at me but seemed to remember himself and wiped it away quickly. "So, what about you, Alice?"

"I majored in arts and I use it to help my mom's fashion industry. You know, come up with new designs and stuff. It pays really well." She made a gesture with her hands, around the house.

"Hey, I paid half!" I pouted. They chuckled.

"Any boyfriends?"

"I met a guy at the factory. His name is Jasper. Well, I met him two months ago so we're still in the friends stage." Alice sighed.

Edward's eyes turned to me and I grimaced. Alice looked at me sadly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I stuck with Heidi for a year. I broke up with her when she started being too clingy." He rolled his eyes. Well, you totally deserve that. "She still is. That's why she was here with me when I moved in."

"Where's Rosalie now?" I asked.

Rosalie was Edward's older sister and one of my good friends. She looked like a bitch, but she's nice under the surface. Nice but very fierce. She doesn't take shit. She helped me kick Edward hard in the balls after I cried in her arms and told her what had happened. Alice was sick on the day of graduation, which sucked for her, so she couldn't be there.

"She stayed in LA, working as a principal in a child care." Edward smiled. "She's got a cop boyfriend, Emmett McCarthy."

"So far away." I sighed.

"Well, you've got me." Alice nudged.

I nodded. "But you're too sweet to kick an asshole in the balls though."

Edward stiffened at the mention of that and grimaced at the memory.

He looked down at his watch. "Um, sorry guys, I have to head back, call my parents, unpack some necessary stuff and all." He scratched the back of his head and looked at me. "You'll have to start work in three days. I'll swing by tomorrow to give you the address and directions. Or, if you want, we can drive down tomorrow and I'll give you a quick tour of the place and explain your job?"

"I'll take the tour." I mumbled.

"Ok, great. I'll pick you up tomorrow? I'll be here at two." He rushed out his sentence and I just nodded.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back, thank you for making it this far. Hehe. Leave a **_**constructive **_**review (if you don't like it so I at least know what is wrong.)**

**There might be too much dialogue in this one, huh? **


	2. The Other Ex

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

2. THE OTHER EX

I couldn't sleep that night. Thinking of the past and being in the same car as him tomorrow made me feel uneasy, especially after two and a half years. As usual, once I started thinking of the past, I couldn't escape the nightmares. I couldn't help but let the tears fall down my face. It was the only way for me to get tired enough to sleep or I would be stuck lying awake all night thinking of things I didn't want to remember.

The next morning I woke up to loud pounding against my bedroom door. I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 12:30PM!

I jumped out of bed and straight to my adjoined bathroom to freshen up. I was surprised Alice let me sleep in till that late. I dressed in a blue long-sleeved V-neck shirt and a darker blue skirt that came up to slightly above my knee.

"Morning sleepyhead," Alice greeted me as I entered the kitchen.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I feel like a pig."

"Bella, I know you needed it." She smiled. "Here, sit down, have some eggs and I'll help fix you up for later."

"I don't need any fixing up." I grumbled.

"You know what they say about first impressions."

"What first impressions? We'd known each other for a long time and he doesn't need any impressions from me."

"Oh, I know, but it won't hurt to show him what he's missing right?" Alice winked and walked away.

I finished my food quickly, grumbling under my breath. We played a couple of games in the entertainment room up until one thirty, when Alice suddenly jumped up and insist we should start getting ready. I rolled my eyes at her; it was just make-up.

She ended up only putting on light make-up and finished right when someone rang the doorbell.

I went to get the door and Alice just smiled and waved at me.

I had to admit though, Edward was still gorgeous and even more so now that his cheekbones became more prominent and his green eyes seemed to be darker than before. He was a man now. _A gorgeous beast_. I rolled my eyes at my pathetic thoughts.

"Hey." He greeted, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hey." I replied back awkwardly.

He led me towards his car, a sleek silver Porsche Carrera GT. My mouth dropped as I admired the convertible sports car. I didn't know much about cars but it's gorgeous! I knew he had always wanted a sports car and had been saving money for his own. His parents bought him a Volvo for his eighteenth birthday and he'd loved it but he was looking for something classier.

He laughed softly and held the door open for me.

He switched on the radio and started driving. The seats were leather and really comfortable; I thought I was going to fall asleep.

Edward cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"Did I mention you look really nice?" He turned and smiled before focusing on the road again.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right, sure."

It was quiet for a while and I broke the uncomfortable silence.

"So," I began, "Who else works at that store of yours?"

"Um, someone applied for a job last night so you'd be getting an assistant. His name is James, James Hunter."

I sucked in a sudden breath and he noticed. Can this get any worse? I could feel the tears burning my eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I pressed my lips and nodded, not trusting my voice.

He stopped at the car and I realized we'd reached but just as I was about to turn and get out, he grabbed my hands.

"Bella, tell me, is it this guy?"

I looked away.

"You know if you have any problems with him, you could just tell me and I'd tell him he didn't get the job."

Do I nod? Would I just endure it? Working with one ex is hell but working with two… I'd rather just kill myself. So I nodded.

"Alright, I'll call him later. Oh hey, that's him." He moved to get out and I followed suit.

"How do you know it's him?"

"He sent me an email with his picture and particulars," He shrugged

"James!" Edward called out.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yup. Look, I'm sorry to bump into you coincidentally like this and mention that I couldn't take you in." Edward said.

"What?" James looked disappointed. "Why? I mean, I really need the job."

"There are some complications." James looked past Edward's shoulder and into my eyes. I looked down.

"Bella?" I pressed my lips. "Bella, please, I really need this job. I need the money for Victoria and the coming baby." I grimaced.

"Your wife's pregnant?" Edward asked.

"Um, yeah. Second child," he admitted quietly and I looked up at him with disgust.

"Bella?" Edward turned to me, looking torn. Why are they putting the choice to me? Isn't Edward the boss?

"Edward-"I started saying but was cut off by James.

"Edward? Edward Cullen? You're Bella's ex? What the hell, Bella? You can work with him but you can't work with me?" His voice turned pleading. "Bella, please, I really need this job. I know I've done shit before and honestly, I'm not proud of it. I'm trying my best to be a better person and a responsible husband. I can't support my family without a proper job."

I stared at him in surprise. Well, at least he's going through this the right way. I mean, most other guys would've claimed innocence and ran for the hills. He sounded sincere enough and I suppose I should give him a chance to change for the better.

I nodded at him and he grinned so wide, I was afraid his skin was going to tear. Edward, silent through the whole conversation finally spoke. "Okay, then. James, I was going to bring Bella around the store for a little tour. You want to join us?"

"Sorry, I promised my little girl I'd bring her to the zoo today. I'll just come by in a few days for work and familiarize myself." He said as he slowly walked away.

I waved and walked behind Edward through the glass doors and into the store.

The place was beautiful. The walls were a soft maroon and the floor was some glossy parquet wood. There was a row of bookshelves at one side of the room, already filled with books. The opposite wall was empty except for some holders of some sort – I assume that was where the guitar collections were going to be placed. The room was littered with three pianos, and racks of smaller musical instruments. The counter was right by the door - I was so into our conversation just now that I didn't realize the glass window with displays of books and guitars in it. At the corner of the room were two wooden doors.

"Alright, I'll put you in charge of the counter. You'd also be checking the book arrivals and stocks, lessons registration, instruments and stuff. You can order James around a little to help you, as he's your assistant. The remaining instruments will be coming in tomorrow. I'll pass you some documents in a day or two. Anyway, this is the main store. Books," he gestured to the bookshelves. "And some guitars, which I'll put up tomorrow." He gestured towards a space with a rack.

He pulled me by my hand for a few steps but quickly dropped it as he caught himself. He led me through one of the wooden doors. This room was painted orange with the same wooden floor outside. There was a staircase at the far end.

"This is the lesson room. First floor is for piano lessons and guitar's would be upstairs." He then walked us toward the other room – obviously a storeroom. The room was dull and boxes were stacked above each other. Again, there was a staircase leading upstairs.

"Store room." He gestured. "Office is upstairs, inclusive of restrooms, pantry, and a small lounge. I'll be upstairs making bookings, planning, budgeting and stuff." He ran his hand through his hair. "I hope I succeed here. There are a lot more things I hope to do with this store; classic albums, stage and all." He sighed.

"Why don't you just use the money you've profited from the other store?"

"Shared budget means lower budget for each store." He shrugged. "So, um, you already know your way here then?"

I nodded my head.

"Do you want to go for dinner? I mean, it's still a little early, but…" he cleared his throat.

"I should head home." I sighed.

He nodded, looking disappointed.

"How did it go?" Alice asked just as I walked in. I rolled my eyes at her before dropping myself on the sofa and told her every detail of today.

* * *

**I'm planning another story/have another story in progress and I don't want my profile to be dead for too long. **

**Again, do review and tell me whether you like it or not. Reviews are appreciated. **


	3. Memories

**FYI, when I wrote this story, I planned to make it around 1K words per chapter so, just in case, some people might feel like this belongs in the previous chapter. Also, I apologize for the POV switches in this one. I'm not really sure what I was thinking. Bear with me, kay. Thanks. Heh. **

**Also, Guest, you said something about being paid $7.50 per hour? LOL. I guess it depends on where you live? I think it's pretty normal for that as a cashier, at least in my country. I worked for $5/hr before. Now that is low.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.**

* * *

3. MEMORIES

**EPOV**

I got home, changed into shorts and tank top, buried my face in my pillows and screamed. I admit, that was a girly thing to do, but hell, Bella is drop dead gorgeous with that familiar intoxicating strawberry scent. She had changed a lot over the years; her curves were more obvious, she had grown a little taller, her hair was wavier and her brown eyes were deeper. She was also a little more defensive in her demeanor.

She has one heck of a brain and heart. That girl was smart and really kind. And me? I was plain stupid and an asshole.

I threw a pillow across the room and turned to stare at the ceiling - more like glare, to be honest. What I'd do to have Bella Swan back in my arms.

**BPOV**

I was walking aimlessly around my room, bored out of my mind. Alice had gone out to hang out with Jasper, leaving me alone at home. I turned to open my curtains and look over our beautiful little flowers. We'd made a pavement from the front of the house to the backyard of the house, the sides decorated with plots of flowers.

When I had my curtains opened, I almost wanted to close it back as I was face to face with Edward's bedroom, his window widely opened with no curtains. I knew I should close my curtains but somehow, my body is not responding.

Edward was standing in the middle of his room, at the foot of his bed, facing away from me. He held something in his hands. He shook his head and threw the device aside a second later. He turned and his eyes popped open wide as he caught me peeking. I blushed and looked down. Did I mention how great his body looks in that tank top? Oh come on, I might be angry with him – pissed, enraged, and resentful – but any girl would agree that Edward was a beautiful creature. Obviously. I'm the ugly duckling, wishing she could be a beautiful swan and fit in with the others around her.

The anger came back with a rush and tears pricked my eyes as they started to form. When I looked back up, he was staring at me with longing. I couldn't have that. I closed the curtains, a little more forcefully than necessary, and rushed downstairs to grab a tub of ice cream and a bar of chocolate.

**EPOV**

I felt a pang in my chest when Bella's face flickered with anger and she ran off, forcefully pulling the curtains close. Of course, I know what I did but why won't she forgive me? I sighed and booted up my laptop.

While waiting, I played with the letter 'B' that hangs from my necklace. Once it booted up, I immediately found the 'Pictures' folder and went in, clicking the 'B for Cullen' folder. Bella had come up with that name. I smiled just thinking of that small argument. But of course, that girl gets anything and everything she wants.

There were only five hundred pictures, because she was camera shy. I flipped through the photo album slowly, reminiscing the times when I still think with the right head. I stopped at a picture, it was her birthday and we'd only made it official for six months. She looked beautiful in that dress. It was blue and it complimented her skin really well. After another seven months, she'd noticed something different about me but I shrugged it off. On the day of graduation, when I was supposed to make her day more special, I made it the opposite. She didn't need any explanations; it was clear to her what was and had been happening. The tears didn't hesitate to fall as she saw me. Next time I saw her, She stomped towards me, gave me a hard smack in the face and ran off. I didn't see her at all after that.

We'd been planning to go to the same college and I was hoping I could at least see her there but somehow, she had transferred school and I was not allowed to be told where. Heidi wasn't planning to go to college that time so she glued herself to my side and I had to drag her around for a year before making it clear to her that I didn't have any feelings for her. She didn't seem to mind, though, because she kept following me around.

I smiled a little at the fact that I was Bella's boss and that would mean, access to her phone number and email address. I know, it's rude, but when you're this desperate to make things right, you'd just have to take advantage of every open opportunity.

I wondered what James has got to do with Bella's past though. She seemed really uncomfortable when I mentioned his name.

My laptop chimed as I received a new email. I looked at the side bar and didn't hesitate to delete it. Heidi needs to know that I'm serious when I told her to leave me alone. _It's called karma, you jerk._

I sighed and finished up looking through the photos before calling for a pizza, checking up on my parents, watching a movie and finally calling it a night. I have to be up early tomorrow with all the stuff coming in to the store.

* * *

**Alright, there you go. See you in the next chapter, hopefully.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

4. THE TRUTH

The first day of work was awkward. James felt like he owed me a lifetime of servitude so he was constantly coming up to me to ask if he could help me with anything. Edward stayed in the office most of the time, but I could see him peeking at me from the window upstairs.

I wasn't expecting many customers so I was surprised that the store was almost completely packed. Most were looking through the collection of guitars; others were flipping through the books and looking at the notices for music lessons.

Edward had also decided to post a notice stating there will be more new features in the future, in hopes to keep his customers coming. Of course, I'd overheard that they were most looking forward to being able to perform and get paid here.

"How're the sales?" Edward asked, suddenly appearing beside me.

"Great. I have not counted the sales yet but I think it's safe to say you made a lot of profit on the first day." I smiled.

He breathed out. "Good. I wasn't really sure how the people here are going to respond to a new music store in town. I mean, there aren't many music stores here and I wasn't sure if that's what they really want. But I suppose, if they'd asked me to set up one here, people are actually demanding for one." He stopped as he realized he was rambling and blushed.

"Relax, I'm sure this store will be a big hit in this town. Anyway, I overheard that they're looking forward to performing and earning money."

He nodded. "I got a huge response from that at the old store. We'll start on that when the sales pick up a bit more."

"Edward Cullen?" A small voice asked.

We turned and saw a small figure with soft brown hair and glasses. I recognized her right away.

"Hey, Angela, right?" Edward asked and held his hand out.

They shook hands and Angela gave me a hug. "Hey guys. This is a great store, don't you think. I'm disappointed they didn't have the piano book I wanted though."

"What?" Edward asked almost too loudly. I chuckled and he mock glared. "What book were you looking for, Angela? I could order it for you and maybe give you a discount. Or maybe I have it in the storeroom. I could help you look for it if you want."

"Whoa, hold the train. This is your store?"

He nodded.

Angela blushed. "I'm sorry. I just criticized your store when you're standing right in front of me."

"It's okay," He smiled. "So, about that book?"

He pulled her towards the shelves.

James came up to me ten minutes later with a tired look. "I'm done arranging the books you asked me to. Anything else?"

"Aren't you tired?"

"I didn't get this job just to get paid for shaking my leg, Bella."

"Fine," I huffed. "You can help me count the sales. I don't get paid just to shake my leg either, you know."

He laughed as he stepped up to the counter to count today's sales. "I know, but I owe you for all the shit I'd done. You don't know how sorry I am. I was an ass but I can't change the past. I can only offer you my help, but even that can't make up for what I did to you."

I sighed and looked up, only to catch Edward staring at me again from the storeroom door. As our eyes met, he looked down and walked away. I sighed again.

"I hate you for that." I said. "I really hate it. But what made me so upset was that you weren't the first to do that to me. I couldn't believe how stupid it made me feel. It's like I can't get enough of trouble."

"Hold on, I wasn't the first? Don't tell me…" His eyes widened in horror and suddenly I was in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella. You don't deserve this. I'm so sorry. Guys are such asses."

A throat clearing made us jump apart. Edward stood in front of the counter with a serious expression on his face.

"You are still at work and I expect proper behavior from you." He said with as much seriousness as his expression.

"Sorry." We both mumbled.

Edward let us go at seven and I waited for him as he locked up.

"You didn't have to wait for me." He said.

"I know, but I feel bad, leaving you all alone to close your store."

He smiled and nodded. "Thanks, I really appreciate that."

"I'm sorry about this afternoon. It won't happen again, I promise."

He shrugged.

**EPOV**

I wasn't sure why I was bothered by it. I mean, sure it's inappropriate but somehow, I think that that wasn't the main reason I snapped at them. It's just so unfair; that bastard gets to hug my Bella. _So she's your Bella now?_

Well, she was.

I had been so distracted by her presence at the counter that I couldn't get much job done. I'd spent most of my time sneaking a look at Bella and she'd even caught me once.

I quietly ate my takeout on the dining room table, all alone. The house was so quiet and I missed my college roommate, Emmett. That guy was the best roommate anyone could ever ask for. I wondered what it would be like to live with Bella.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought of James hugging Bella. I didn't know what it was about but I had to find out. I also had to find out what James did to cost such discomfort to Bella previously. Most importantly, I decided that I wouldn't let Bella slip out of my reach again. I had to make everything right no matter what. I had to show her that she is still my life.

My hand involuntarily went to the necklace that she gave me for my seventeenth birthday.

Yes, I definitely have to get her back in my life.

**BPOV**

"Bella, I think we need to hang out. You're always pouting ever since Edward moved in next door," Alice was sitting at the corner of my bed.

"I have a job now, Al. I don't have much free time."

Alice pouted and I giggled.

"Guess who landed me that job in the first place?" I teased her.

She sighed. "You need a man in your life."

"I don't! I'm perfectly fine." I huffed.

We chatted for a little bit before she finally left my room and I crashed almost immediately.

Almost, because I thought of Edward before I fell asleep. I thought of what was going to happen now, what his staring means and wondered how much Edward had changed or if he's still the same jackass I dated back in high school.

When I finally fell asleep, I was brought back to that dreadful day. I was all smiles, hoping to give Edward a surprise visit later on. If only I'd known what was waiting for me.

I woke up in the middle of the night and cursed Alice for her boy talks and myself for thinking of Edward before going to bed.

**A/N: Thanks for those sticking through this, and those reviewing. Leave more reviews – good or bad.**


	5. Friendly Dinner

**A/N: I know some of you want Bella to get a boyfriend… You might or might not be disappointed. LOL. Either way, I'm not gonna let Bella become a Ho though. Ok Imma give you a sneak peek. Ready? Jacob. There. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Sadly.**

* * *

5. FRIENDLY DINNER

**EPOV**

I arrived at the store early today. Bella surprised me as she came in a few minutes later, looking tired. It looked like she was in a bad mood. Coffee and doughnuts coming right up!

I pouted slightly at the thought of giving away my precious doughnuts.

I walked quietly up to her but, as if she could smell the food, her head snapped up towards me and even from across the store, I could see the glimmer in her eyes.

"I have a feeling you might need this." I held up the package for her and she eagerly took it, immediately taking a sip of the coffee.

"Mm, this is great. Thanks, Cullen, you always know how to cheer me up." She said and widened her eyes as she realized what she'd just said.

Okay, this won't be easy.

**BPOV**

"So, um, I think I'm going to close the store early today." Edward said.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

I shrugged. What does he want me to say?

"Maybe we could, um, go out for d-dinner or something after that?" He stuttered nervously.

I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Are you trying to tell me something here?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his feet. "No, I just thought we should celebrate this little success." He mumbled.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell James when he arrives later."

"James?" He scowled at me.

"Well, he is your employee too."

He sighed, frustrated. "Fine."

"I know it's a business thing but can I bring Alice along?" I asked nervously. Truth was, I don't think I can handle going out with two exes at the same time.

"Sure, sure" he mumbled before walking away to the lessons room.

"Hey Bella," James greeted me about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey. Um, Edward invited us out for dinner later on."

"Oh. Oh, sorry I can't make it. I promised my little girl I'd be home as soon as possible. It's her birthday tomorrow." he looked at me apologetically.

He was all about his daughter and making her happy, it made my heart flutter just a little bit. Although, it still made me uncomfortable when he mentioned his children but I responded like it didn't affect me.

I pouted a little bit as I answered. "It's okay then. Tell her happy birthday for me."

He smiled widely at me. "Sure thing. Thanks Bella."

I called Alice during my break to tell her about dinner. I swear I could hear her rolling her eyes. She kept insisting that Edward wanted to get me alone so we could talk, and despite my attempts to tell her it's a celebration thing, she had refused the offer and ordered me to go for dinner with him.

She'd been bugging me to 'get some ass'. I'm so over that. I'll die lonely if I had to. With my luck, who knows what kind of guy I would meet next.

Edward closed the shop earlier than he had planned because it was quite a slow day today. I waited outside for him, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.

"Will Alice be coming here or did you plan on going home first?" Edward asked.

"Alice couldn't make it. It's just the both of us."

I swear I could see the hint of a smile on his lips but he immediately pressed them together and nodded slowly. I followed behind him in my car until we stopped outside MacDonald's. I let out a disbelieving laugh.

"Hope you don't mind," Edward smiled apologetically. "I had been craving for some salty fries since this morning."

I shook my head and answered "It's ok." it had been a long time since I had eaten here anyway. I ordered a cheeseburger meal while Edward ordered a Big Mac. It was quite amusing, how he stuffed his face with fries. Guess he wasn't joking about his cravings.

"Slow down, there, you're going to overwhelm the baby with all the food you're sending him." I joked.

He looked up and smiled that serene smile of his. "How are you finding work?"

"Great actually, quite relaxing. Although I think the reason for that is because James is constantly stealing all my work."

"What's up with you two anyway? One day you're squirming in your seat at the mention of his name and the next, you're hugging him at the counter."

I hesitated. I really didn't want to explain things to him. I also didn't like how he sounded like he was trying to imply something. However, before I could answer, Edward apologized for being nosy and changed the subject.

We were talking when he accidentally dropped his wallet onto the floor. He bent down to pick it up and the front of his shirt fell forward with the gravity. That's when I saw it - the necklace that I'd bought for his seventeenth birthday. He was still wearing it. I gasped and looked away, my face getting hot.

I didn't know what that meant. Did he put it on just recently or had he been wearing it all this time? Does this mean he still have feelings for me? But if so, why would he do what he did during graduation and be in a relationship with Heidi? For one year! _He probably wore it as a fashion statement. _

I hadn't realized Edward was staring at me so I jumped a little at his intensity when I turned back. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled.

He cleared his throat, mumbling something under his breath before taking in a deep breath. "Bella, I was hoping we could talk."

"Right here?" I looked around.

"No, um, maybe you'd like to come back to my place? I'm always alone in that house." he sighed. Sucks for you. If you had treated me better, you'd probably have me staying with you.

I nodded slowly in agreement and we left the restaurant together. I was suddenly feeling nervous, my palms sweaty. I texted Alice, telling her where I was going to be for a while and she replied saying she'd get the Ben&Jerry ready just in case.

I have a feeling I might actually need it.

* * *

**A/N: blablabla as usual. Hahaha. Leave a review of what you think will happen. :D**


	6. The Talk

**Everything is just terrible right now. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

6. THE TALK

I parked my car in our driveway and I saw Alice peeking through the window of our living room. She was giving me the two thumbs up with a grin on her face. I giggled quietly and shook my head at her antics.

Seeing Edward waiting for me on his front porch brought back the nerves and I started taking deep breaths to calm myself a little. It's just a talk, Bella - A talk that we should've had three years ago instead of me running away from it all. Honestly though, the talk wouldn't had much effect as it was all as clear as daylight. I guess we could've used a little bit of a closure. I just didn't like the way he told me he wasn't interested anymore.

Edward led me into his house and flipped the switch to the lights in his living room.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot with his hands in his pockets. I shook my head at him and he motioned to the couch.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"How are things with James? Does he still make you uncomfortable?"

"Not really. I mean, working with him doesn't bother me that much but it does make me uncomfortable when he speaks of his kids."

Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion. Dammit, I forgot he didn't know about James. "Who exactly is James?"

"He's... Um, well, he's my ex-boyfriend." I really didn't want to talk about this but I knew we had to, sooner or later.

"Oh... Oh." his eyes widened when something popped into his head. His head whipped in my direction and he stared into my eyes. I looked away, trying to hold back the tears. "He did the same thing I did to you didn't he?"

I nodded slowly. "Sort of, but I walked in on him, all the same."

Edward slumped back into the couch, blowing a lungful of air and ran his hands through his hair. "You seem to forgive him though."

"It's different." I whispered.

"How?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you love Heidi?" he shook his head.

"Did you love Heidi?" he shook his head again.

"Why did you decide to stay with her after?" Edward pressed his lips together.

"It was all physical wasn't it?" he nodded slowly.

I sighed. "Tell me about the sex. Was it great?" Edward coughed a little.

"That's how everything is different. You stayed with Heidi but it was all physical. You kept her to satisfy and please yourself. You used her. You didn't even love her. James... James loves Victoria. He's doing his best to be a better person and take good care of his family. From the way he spoke of her or his family, I know he's really trying his best."

**EPOV**

"Tell me about the sex. Was it great?" I coughed. The sex was nice, because I had been imagining her all the time. I'd even screamed her name once and Heidi refused to have sex with me for two weeks. I was fine with it though; there were a lot of other willing girls out there.

I realized how much of a dick I'd been. Not only to Bella, but also to Heidi even though I couldn't care less about her.

Bella suddenly pursed her lips as if she was considering whether to say something or not.

"Just shoot, swan." I encouraged.

She looked up at me in wonder. "I see you're still wearing the necklace I gave you."

My eyes widened and I looked down to see if it was hanging out of my shirt. It wasn't.

"I saw when you were bending down to pick up your wallet." she explained. "Have you been wearing it all this time?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Edward, why did you do it?" and we're back to the devastating subject.

"I was the regular horny teenage boy. It just plagued my brain and made me blind."

"That's too bad that you were too impatient. I thought graduation was the perfect day," she mumbled sadly and my heart dropped.

I didn't know until now. Just one more hour. Just an hour and everything would've been perfect. We would've gone to college together. I could have Bella resting by my side, living in this house with me if I'd just waited another fucking hour. I wanted to cry out. I jumped up from my seat and started pacing the room, my hand pulling at my hair in frustration.

"It taught me that surprises don't turn out the way you want them to sometimes. I suppose we should've discussed about it first though."

"Bella, are you..." I had a feeling she isn't but was still hoping she is. My heart broke again when she shook her head.

"I guess that ship has sailed. Huh. Two years and it led to that. It's my fault. I didn't know what I was thinking. Why it took me so long."

I rushed back to her side and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Don't blame yourself. It's me, okay? It was my decision. You didn't want to rush things and get your heart broken."

She snorted a little. "Just that it was _still_ broken in the end."

We were silent for a while until I broke the silence.

"Bella," I waited until she turned to face me before continuing. "I'm sorry for what I'd done in the past. Instead of discussing things with you, I took matters into my own hands, which brought the end of our relationship. _Our relationship that had been built for two years_. I deeply regret what I did. I wish I could turn back time and do the right thing, but I can't. I just want you to know that you are still in that same spot in my heart." Bella sucked in a sharp breath at my confession. "I'm not asking you to come running back to me immediately at that. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be here, waiting for you. Bella, I'd do whatever it takes to get you back into my life again. And I won't fail you this time. I know what it felt like to lose you and I just _can't _let it happen again."

**BPOV**

The intensity in his eyes and sincerity in his voice were hard to deny, and I found myself hanging on to his every single word.


End file.
